


Why are we still here?

by Vantablack_Star



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Good W. D. Gaster, How Do I Tag, M/M, Many of these aren't connected so some have good gaster some don't, Mettaton EX (Undertale), Mettaton NEO (Undertale), My First AO3 Post, One-Sided Relationship, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sanster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Relationships, W. D. Gaster Is Not Related to Papyrus and Sans, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantablack_Star/pseuds/Vantablack_Star
Summary: A collection of drabbles I write literally the moment I sit down. This will all be sanster but will have other characters.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. A hard day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to writing so please bear with me. This will probably just be a lot of oneshots of all kinds for sanster because I love the ship

All sans had wanted was to start his new job in peace.  
Peace...something he has never experienced and he sure as hell was NOT experiencing it now. Strapped down to a work table in the farthest part of the lab no one would hear him in. Of course no one would hear him in general because they were alone. Gaster asked for sans' help on some papers[that in retrospect Gaster probably could've done himself] and sans the smitten fool he was accepted the invitation without a moments notice.  
He REALLY regretted that now.  
Two hours.... two hours sans had screamed. Two hours he had begged. Two hours he had pleaded, and attacked, and pushed, and cried for Gaster to just STOP. And now? Well now he just wanted everything to stop. Gaster let him go from the restraints that had been there and left right after not sparing a glance towards his tiny assistant and said assistant... well he just stayed there. He had no reason to get up so....PAPYRUS! Oh my stars- he'd been here for two hours?! Was paps ok? Was he hurt? Did he make it home alright? Thoughts filled his head as he abruptly stood up[hurting himself in the process] and made a quick 'POP!' noise before entering the house he shared with his little brother. Said brother was waiting for him at the door...well at least he was safe.  
Though tomorrow would be a hard day.


	2. A confused[scared] sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This won't make sense unless you've read chapters 1 and 3 and even then it's a bit messy but hey I tried.  
> MP=Mana Points[i.e. stamania]

Papyrus.. was very confused. Why had sans come home so late? I mean ok sans _did_ give him an answer but why did he feel like it wasn't true? sans and him had done they're normal nightly routine and papyrus happily listened to 'Fluffy Bunny' but it hadn't put him to sleep. Maybe if he checked his brother he'd get better answers? It was worth a shot anyways.

Papyrus quietly tip-toed to his brother's hellscape of a room and checked his older brother.

CHECK sans

*sans

HP:0.25/1

MP:0/45

DF:0/1

ATT: _unknown due to KR_

Papyrus went from confused to scared. Why was sans' MP at zero?? Why was his already tiny HP so low??? And what the hell is KR?? This questions flooded papyrus' head as he went back to his bed and attempted to go to sleep. It took longer than it should've.

[CHAPTER 3 INFORMATION NEEDED]

He and his brother went through their morning routine and papyrus distantly hoped he had remebered to give sans his lunch in his confused state of mind. Well too late for that he was already at his and undyne's training spot.

They trained for an hour before undyne got tired of papyrus being so out of it.

" **LISTEN BONEHEAD-** " undyne collected herself and her thoughts" **I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU TODAY AND I'M NOT GOING TO FORCE IT OUT OF YOU. YOUR THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING REAL HARD AND AS ONE OF MY BEST SOLDIERS YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TAKE A DAY OFF WHEN YA NEED ONE** " papyrus understood what she was trying to so instantly "BUT UNDYNE-" " **GO HOME BONEHEAD. I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!** " undyne said in a sense of stubborness and to prove just that proceed to walk to her home.

Well ok then. Papyrus slowly walked home, entered his house, and began thinking of ways to pass the time. He had three hours until his favorite[and only] brother came home and decided on taking undyne's advice. Walking to his room he let his thoughts consume him.

Until he heard screaming.


	3. A harder day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These fics are getting re-written now that I have a laptop so here we go.

Sans had been _ridicously_ correct. Today _was_ a hard day. When sans had gotten home papyrus has all but knocked him down in what could only be called a bear hug.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN????? I WAS SO WORRIED!!!!!" papyrus continued to sob into sans' shoulder.

"i'm sorry bro-" sans had to cut himself off. He could NOT tell paps the truth now could he? "- i had to finish up some paperwork with gaster" papyrus' sobbing had now turned to sniffling

"COULD YOU NOT HAVE DONE THAT AT HOME?"

"no i'm sorry but gaster lives to far aware from here for that to have worked" making an excuse for gaster made sans sick but hey he didn't have a choice. Papyrus and sans quickly proceeded with their nightly routine ending with the nightly reading of 'Fluffy Bunny'. Retreating to his room sans tossed and turned with a final though of how the _hell_ he was going to deal with this tomorrow 

Why did alphys know him so well and why was gaster such a smug bastard? Alphys had immediately noticed sans was off today and had repeatedly questioned him for it. 

"A-are you alright?", "I-is eve-everything ok?", "Wh-what's wrong?"

This was however the least annoying thing about the young scientist day no no. That was _gaster_. Acting as if nothing was wrong and functioning normal. See if sans _wasn't his damn assistant_ this wouldn't be a problem but since he was gaster was aroud him constantly. The worse part was whenever they were completly alone gaster would _acknowledge_ what happened.

Needless to say sans wanted to scream[but he had done enough of that for the week..his voice was still hoarse]. When the day was over gaster walked with sans out of the lab with a smile on his [non-exsitent] lips and as soon as he went back into the lab sans all but glitched away from the lab.

Papyrus wasn't home yet. That's good because sans was going to scream.

Correction: _he was screaming_.


End file.
